worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Bobby Swift
Bobby Swift is an American racing stock car. He was a Piston Cup racer sponsored by Octane Gain bearing the number 19. History and Cal Weathers during a Piston Cup race in 2016.]] Bobby Swift is an American racing stock car. Between the 2000s to 2010s seasons of the Piston Cup Racing Series, he was a professional racer and member of Octane Gain Racing. During races, he held high positions and was known for his strategy of squeezing past his opponents at the last moment to win a race. He was good friends with Lightning McQueen, Cal Weathers and Brick Yardley. During the 2016 Piston Cup season, he was fired and replaced by Daniel Swervez. Physical description Swift is a Piston Cup racing stock car Brawny Motor Co. Spark EA. He uses Lightyear racing tires. He has purple eyesHe has purple eyes in most of his appearances including Cars 3. In the third edition of the Meet the Cars book, his artwork was shown with brown eyes, and his Mattel 1:55 Scale Die-Cast toy appears with green eyes.. He is painted purple with two orange polygons, having four skewers directed forward and two facing back with one reaching the rear bumper. Around his windows, he has an orange arched shape. He has the Octane Gain logo on his hood, rear fender, back and his trunk. He also has a white racing number, 19, with a black border on his roof, the middle of his sides, and his bumper. Above his front windows and on his front fenders, he has the Lightyear logo. He has stickers imitating lamps and seven stickers of sponsors behind the wheels. He has dark grey caps with a yellow border. Achievements Role in video games '' video game.]] Swift is an unlockable playable character in Cars 3: Driven to Win. Like most of the playable characters, he is unlocked by completing an uncertain amount of skill checks. Appearances *''Cars 3'' *''Meet the Cars'' *''Cars 3: Driven to Win'' *''Cars 3: The Movie'' *''Cars 3: Look and Find'' Profiles and statistics ''Cars 3'' *Biographies: **''Bobby Swift is known for squeezing past his opponents at the last moment to win a race. He's always wheel to wheel with Lightning McQueen and Brick Yardley. Bobby, Lightning, and Brick are always sparring with one another at the front of the pack, but no matter the outcome, they remain good buddies.'' ** source: Meet the Cars, 2017 Quotes *"Congratulations, cupcake!" - Cars 3 *"Good comeback, Cal!" - Cars 3 *"Haha, well, you better not blink, 'cause I'll blow right past you!" - Cars 3 *"That's, uh… Jackson Storm." - Cars 3 Portrayals Names in other languages * Polish: Bobby Świst * Russian: Бобби Вжик (translation: Bobby Vzhik) * Ukrainian: Боббі Шнир (translation: Bobbi Shnir) Gallery Bobbyart1.png|Artwork. Holtsclawcars3portfolio18 1496268207 b.jpg|Concept art of Bobby Swift and Daniel Swervez. Bobby Swift -1.png|''Cars 3'' Bruce-miller-personnage-cars-3-01.jpg|''Cars 3'' Bobby-swift-personnage-cars-3-01.jpg|''Cars 3'' Bobby Swift -2.png|''Cars 3'' Bobby Swift -4.png|''Cars 3'' Bobby Swift -5.png|''Cars 3'' Bobby Swift -6.png|''Cars 3'' Cars 3 Driven to Win 4.jpeg|''Cars 3: Driven to Win'' See also *List of characters *List of racers by driver number *List of racing cars References pl:Bobby Świst ru:Бобби Вжик Category:Americans Category:Piston Cup Racers Category:Playable Characters Category:Cars 3 Characters Category:Cars 3: Driven to Win Characters